How to Propose to An Aussie
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: New Zealand had just stolen Australia's camera. Australia is curious. What could he possibly want with it? And what does Canada have to do with it? ::Canada/Australia::


**Title:** How to Propose to An Aussie

**Fandom:** Hetalia

**Summary: **New Zealand had just stolen Australia's camera. Australia is curious. What could he possibly want with it? And what does Canada have to do with it?

**Pairing/s:** Canada/Australia, mentions of America/England

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of this series and am making no profit whatsoever

**Warnings:** None. Does fluff and sap count as a warning?

**AN:** Hello everyone. Wow, it's been a while since I've written a oneshot. I hope everyone had a safe and happy Easter. Me? Well, I spent Easter in hospital… Yeah, that was fun.

Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates. Here, have a totally sappy and fluffy oneshot of my new favourite pairing to make up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

New Zealand drummed his fingers on the table before him. He was sitting in one of those snazzy little cafes near the water front, waiting for someone. Who he was waiting, though, was a bit of a surprise.

He had received a phone call from Canada earlier this morning, asking to meet up with him. And had requested that he not tell Australia that he was visiting. New Zealand was curious as to why. About the not telling Australia part, since Australia was actually Canada's boyfriend.

Maybe something happened? Or was going to happen?

New Zealand wasn't worried, though. Just curious. It wasn't like the two of them were going to break up or anything. Honestly, those two were disgustingly in love. The looks, the touches, the private conversations with their eyes. They made strangers twitch with envy whenever they were around.

"Sorry, eh?" A quiet but distinctly Canadian accent pulled New Zealand from his thoughts. "Did I make you wait long?"

"Nah, it's fine," New Zealand replied as Canada moved to sit across from him. "I got you a coffee."

"Thanks very much," Canada said as he reached for his coffee, but making no attempt to drink it.

"So…" New Zealand drawled, resting his chin in his hand as he leaned his elbow on the table. "What can I do for ya, bro?"

Canada looked a little nervous. "I need your help with something."

New Zealand tilted his head to the side in query. "Yeah?"

"I want to ask Australia a question."

"A question?" New Zealand repeated. He then perked up when the silent meaning of the word 'question' seeped in. "Wait…do you mean _that_ question?"

Canada answered with a simple nod.

"_**Really!?**_"

No, New Zealand did not shriek that question incredulously.

He squealed in delight.

It was about time! They had been together for years. He wasn't sure how many of the other nations knew of their relationship, though. They didn't go announcing it to the world. But talking about their engagement would certainly gain some attention.

"I don't want to ask him any old way, eh?" Canada said.

"Oz is hardly romantic," New Zealand said as he nodded his head sagely. "Dropping down on one knee after a candlelit dinner isn't going to work."

Canada gave a soft laugh. "Haha, yeah."

"Do you have something in mind?" New Zealand asked him as he folded his arms on top of the table, eager to know what it was and how he could help.

"I do," Canada smiled as he played with the spoon in his coffee cup. "That's what I need you help with. I'd like to get Wy involved."

"Ok," New Zealand smiled. But then a terrifying thought occurred to him. "Wait, America isn't getting involved, is he?"

"Eh? No…He'll make a show of it," Canada admitted softly. While Canada loved his brother dearly, even his patience could be tested. The last thing he wanted was to be out-shined by his brother while trying to propose to his sweetheart.

"An action packed film, more like it," New Zealand muttered. But then the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "I'd like to see that, actually. Oz will be the damsel in distress and you'll be the hero! Nah, America will probably end up being the hero, huh?"

As New Zealand continued to prattle on about what kind of action film America would be likely to make if he was ever inclined to get involved with a marriage proposal, he was unaware of Canada's quiet but nervous laugh.

... ... ... ... ...

Australia was just stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, when he heard the front door of his beachside house suddenly burst open. The door was opened with such force that it banged against the wall with a loud thud, rattling some windows.

"Oz!" New Zealand called out. "I'm stealing your camera!"

"Eh?" Australia muttered as he popped his head out of the bathroom doorway, his wet hair clinging to his face and neck, large droplets of water beading on his skin. He watched as New Zealand practically skip through his house, heading for his bedroom, where his camera was usually kept.

Now, why would that Kiwi want with his camera?

"I better not have a memory stick chock full of fucking sheep!"

"That can be taken two ways!" New Zealand shouted back with a laugh, skidding out of his room and heading for the front door.

"Neither one would be appreciated, mate!" Australia was able to yell before New Zealand made a quick exit.

And then he was gone.

Australia was slightly puzzled by New Zealand's sudden appearance, strange request and abrupt exit. He wasn't startled, though. It wasn't uncommon for New Zealand to invite himself over to his place and use his stuff. Just like how Australia could crash at his place at random times.

It was just something that they did.

Shrugging it off, Australia walked into his bedroom and set about getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of shorts and plain t-shirt. It was too hot to wear anything else. The shirt he pulled on, though, seemed a tad bigger than what he usually wore. It was then that he realised he had unintentionally picked up Canada's t-shirt he had left behind.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he brought the collar up to his lips and he drew in a deep breath, taking in Canada's lingering scent.

Australia then walked into the lounge room and threw himself down onto the sofa. On the coffee table were his phone and the remote for the TV. He plucked up his phone and looked at it, wondering if he should send Canada a text. To see how he was doing and if he needed to passively rant about something to him. Canada was visiting America, you see, trying to give him some brotherly advice. Apparently England was giving him the silent treatment for the last couple of days and America couldn't figure out why.

Those two… Australia really wished they would just work things out between them. Talking would do wonders.

Australia decided not to ring Canada. One, it was late over there. And two, Canada was probably busy trying to stop America from doing something outrageous to get England's undivided attention again.

Something like turning a world's meeting into a karaoke stage.

That was a complete disaster. Utterly hilarious, but a disaster nonetheless.

Thank goodness he and Canada weren't anything like those two. It was hard being so far apart, though. They were at opposite ends of the earth, after all. And the person who coined the phrase 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' deserves a cricket bat to the face.

He missed him.

He missed him like crazy.

As sappy as that was, it didn't make it any less true.

With a sigh, Australia picked up the TV remote, deciding to waste a few hours flipping through channels. There was never anything on during this time of the day. Nothing good, anyway. Cheesy daytime dramas, useless info commercials and depressing news updates.

And it didn't take Australia long to press the off button in disgust. If he had to watch one more show about a woman with the perfect figure fight against another woman with the perfect figure, for the attention of the CEO of a fashion dynasty, he was going to puke.

He was feeling a bit tired, anyway. Might as well have a nap. He had gotten up early this morning to go for a surf before it got too hot and the beach too crowded. So, with his phone still in his hand, Australia drifted off the sleep. He was one of a fortunate few who could sleep anywhere.

However, he was startled awake what felt like minutes later by the familiar sound of his front door being flung open in a dramatic fashion once more.

"Oz!"

Australia groaned as he sat up and ran a hand hastily through his still slightly damp hair. "Crikey, Kiwi," he muttered, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Can't you knock?"

"Why?" New Zealand asked him with an impish grin. "Were you jacking off, bro?"

"I'm sure you would like to know," Australia scoffed as he stood up, stretching his lanky frame. "I was having a nap, mate."

"Dreaming 'bout Canada?"

He was, actually, but he wasn't about to tell him that. So Australia poked New Zealand on the forehead as he walked past him, heading for the kitchen. "What time is it?"

But before he could get any further, New Zealand moved in front of him, blocking his path. He had a grin on his lips that held a slight sense of humour to it. But his eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Here," he said as he presented Australia with his camera, holding it out in his two hands.

Australia blinked, puzzled by New Zealand's behaviour. "You're done?"

"Yep!" New Zealand chirped cheerfully as he pressed the camera against Australia's chest. "Print off the pictures for me!"

Australia found himself blinking again as he took a hold of his camera. "Why should I-?"

But before he could finish his question, New Zealand had turned on his heel and ran toward the front door. He threw it open and skidded outside. He then paused, popped his head back inside, his smile deviously smug and yelled back, "Thanks bro!" before disappearing from his sight completely, the door slamming shut.

Silence reined as a look of utter bewilderment appeared on Australia's face, holding his camera in one hand, while the other scratched the back of his head.

"Flaming heck," he muttered. "He's acting more like a galah that normal."

New Zealand's behaviour was strange…and suspicious. Very suspicious. It made Australia apprehensive to upload any of the pictures from his camera in order to print them out. But it also made him curious. Surely, there wouldn't be a hundred pictures of sheep, would there?

There was only one way to find out. It wasn't like he had anything interesting to do.

Australia walked into his office (it was more of a spare bedroom, but office sounded posh) and plonked himself down in a chair. He opened his laptop and hooked up his camera. He was silently relieved to notice that the memory card wasn't full.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't be slogging his way through 20 or 30 photos of sheep. He wouldn't put it past the little bugger to do it just to annoy him.

The way only little brothers could.

The first three pictures were that of random sheep in fields. Australia felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at one picture that had New Zealand in it, peering mischievously into the camera next to a big, old ram. And the ram? It looked mighty pissed.

As cute as sheep were, there had better not be any more sheep on here…

The nature of the photos changed abruptly, though. The farming fields were replaced with ocean views. White sandy beaches and crystal blue waters. It made Australia want to go for another swim. Maybe he will, after he finished with these photos.

Next there was a picture of Wy with her big paintbrush, painting something on a piece of white cardboard. That wasn't anything unusual. She had a habit of painting or drawing on anything. And he did mean anything.

The next photo, however, shocked the living daylights out of him. It had Wy handing a certain blond the piece of cardboard she had been working on.

Canada?!

He was here? Australia hadn't seen him in person for ages! He didn't say anything about coming to visit during their conversation over the phone (and the following texts) last night. Why didn't he come visit him first?

The photo after that was of Canada again, by himself and the main focus. And he was holding the piece of cardboard that Wy had been working on. And on it was a single word "Will" written in a creative flare.

Australia furrowed his brow in puzzlement. What were these three up to?

Clicking on the next picture to enlarge it, the scenery had changed, this time of a national forest. Rainforests and wooden walkways. As beautiful as it was, it didn't give anything away to the true meaning of these seemingly random photos.

The next photo was that of Canada again. And once more, he was holding a piece of cardboard with a single word. But this time, the word was "You."

Australia felt his heart unexpectedly flutter in his chest. W-what was with these placards? What were they trying to tell him?

…Or was it _ask_ him?

His hand trembled slightly as he hastily clicked to view the next photo. Thankfully, it wasn't some random picture of the scenery. There was Canada, holding another placard. This word, though, was more meaningful – "Marry."

Australia's breath hitched in his throat and his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

He didn't need to know what the next photo was, but he clicked it anyway. And sure enough it was of Canada again, smiling bashfully as he held a piece of cardboard with the simple word of "Me" and next to him was Kumajirou also holding a placard, his with a question mark on it.

It was a proposal. A wedding proposal.

It really, really was!

"H-hey?" Australia called out, wondering if New Zealand was lingering nearby. He had to be. "Kiwi?"

There was the distinct sound of his front door opening. Australia immediately jumped to his feet and nearly tripped over in his haste to get out of his room. He stumbled out of the hallway, throwing out a hand to prevent himself from colliding with the wall. "Kiwi, what-?"

But the question died on his lips. At the end of the hallway was New Zealand and Wy, the two wearing identical grins. But Australia's attention wasn't drawn to them. Instead he stared at the person standing behind them. A shy smile was on his lips and he appeared to be fidgeting nervously.

A silent moment stretched out, Australia unable to take his gaze away from Canada.

"Yes, you idiot!" Australia suddenly blurted out. He then raced down the hallway and threw his arms around Canada's neck in a hug, crashing into him. Stumbling backwards slightly, Canada's arms instantly wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer, effortlessly taking his full weight.

"Yes," he whispered again as he nuzzled his face against Canada's shoulder.

"There's more," Canada said after a long moment of just holding each other. One of his arms reluctantly slipped from around Australia's waist and he placed his hand into his pocket, pulling it out a moment later. Australia's arms dropped from around Canada's neck, but made no attempt to move away from him.

Canada then took his left hand on his and slipped something onto his finger. He knew immediately what it was.

Australia allowed the ring to settle on his finger, the silver glinting in the sunlight. It was a simple silver ring with a small diamond in the centre. It wasn't overly fancy, but to Australia it was perfect. He didn't really like fancy things and Canada knew that.

"You like it, eh?" Canada asked him, pressing their foreheads together.

Australia gently turned the ring around his finger. It felt so natural. "It's perfect," he replied softly.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze away from his new ring to look into Canada's eyes. They were such a beautiful blue; so warm and full of love for him. And Australia, not only did he love Canada, he was in love with him. He wasn't that good with words, his actions spoke volumes.

So Australia kissed Canada, with everything that he had.

"You didn't have to go that far," Australia said to him as he framed Canada's face with his hands, slightly breathless from the loving kiss. "You could have just asked."

Canada shrugged slightly. "Where is the fun in that?"

Australia could only give a half-chuckle before leaning forward, placing a soft kiss to Canada's lips once more. The kiss was about to become deeper when a chuckle was heard.

"Come on, Wy," New Zealand said, suddenly reminding Australia that they were indeed not alone. He looked over his shoulder just as New Zealand placed his hand on Wy's shoulder, leading her away. "Let's leave the two alone. I think they'll be 'celebrating' for a while."

Oh, you better believe it!

* * *

**AN:** Please review~!


End file.
